anniversaire version 2
by XYZ263103
Summary: yaoi sasuXnaru, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et Sasuke l'envoi chier, pourquoi, comment etc ici suffit juste d'un clic lol.


**_Voilà l'autre version donc. Toujours le même couple, sur a peu près la même base, enfin vous aurez sûrement compris, z'étes pas con après tout si vous venez sur se site, lol._**

**_Bonne lecture _o**

**Anniversaire version 2.**

A l'aube d'une journée d'été, la sonnette de la demeure Uchiha retentit dans le silence habituel du quartier déserté. Sasuke était revenu depuis quelques temps maintenant, depuis qu'il avait atteint son but. Naruto l'avait retrouvé juste à la fin du combat et n'ayant rien de plus à faire, le brun avait décidé de suivre le conseil de son rival. Vivre pour lui-même. Mais il survivait plus qu'il ne vivait. Plus aucun but, plus rien, vivre pour vivre.

Il avait réussi petit à petit à récupérer la confiance de ses anciens camarades, le blond l'avait aidé envers et contre tous, faisant équipe avec lui dans les anbus, puis le laissant faire quelques missions en solitaire. Il n'avait jamais voulu le montrer ni l'admettre, mais dans ses moments de solitudes, la présence de son ami lui manquait.

Sasuke se rendait d'un pas un peu gauche vers la porte, maugréant, car le dernier membre de ce clan avait le réveil difficile. Ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à une choucroute rose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face semblée inquiète, la mine sombre et les yeux cherchant à voir derrière lui.

-Sakura. le prénom résonna comme un bonjour._ Elle m'attaque dès l'aube maintenant ?_

-Bonjour Sasuke, dis t'aurais pas vu Naruto ? _Naruto ?_

-Je reviens de mission.

-Tu es revenu hier._ Oui hier soir, alors ferme la, rentre chez toi, et laisse moi dormir…_

-……….le brun allait refermer la porte mais la voix de son amie retentit à nouveau.

-S'te plait Sasuke, je…je m'inquiète pour lui.

-……….le mouvement resta en suspend, la porte entrebâillé lui donna le courage de continuer.

-En fait, il est venu nous chercher hier. On lui faisait tous une surprise, tu sais s'était son anniversaire et ….les yeux de l'Uchiha s'ouvrirent en grand, complètement réveillé. D'un coup, il rouvrit la porte les séparant.

-………

-Tu le savais pas ?

-Hmpf comme si j'avais que ça à faire me souvenir des dates d'anniversaires de tous.

-Je te parle de Naruto là, à part lui, moi et Kakashi ils te restent……pardon Sasuke, Sakura baissa les yeux devant son coéquipier, l'air désolé.

-Et ?

-Et bien, il est venu nous chercher comme je disais un par un, il voulait que l'on aille à l'Ichiraku pour fêter l'événement. Mais j'avais dit à tout le monde de refuser pour la fête que moi et Hinata nous préparions chez elle.

-……..les yeux du brun devenait dure car lui aussi avait quelque chose qui l'énervait.

-Ensuite et bien, on l'a tous un peu rejeté, chacun comme il le sentait, donc des fois les excuses étaient bidon. Le plus diplomate à été Shikamaru je crois bien et

-Je m'en tape, va droit au but. _Imbécile, vous devriez savoir que ça lui fait du mal plus qu'à quiconque, tchhh, toi aussi tu as connu la solitude…pas comme lui mais tout de même, tu aurais pu le prévoir._

-…….ok. Donc en fin d'après midi, on c'est tous mis à le chercher pour l'amener à sa fête.

-Et ? _pfff abrège._

-On ne l'a pas revu. On voulait savoir si toi tu l'avais vu….parce qu'il parait qu'il s'est dirigé vers ici…

-Parait ?

-…….plusieurs villageois se sont fait blâmer. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Naruto est aussi un jour de deuil pour nombre d'entre eux. Avant, il ne sortait jamais de chez lui car il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le battre, ils cherchaient à se venger comme ils pouvaient de Kyubi. Mais depuis qu'il nous connaît, il n'hésite plus, même avec ça. Et donc, il y aurait eu du grabuge de ci de là….enfin….disant plutôt qu'il aurait pris les coups avec un petit sourire et qu'il aurait continué à venir vers ici parce qu'il savait que tu rentrais de mission en début de soirée.

-………..

-Je me suis dit que peut être il avait dormi chez toi, parce qu'il n'est pas chez lui.

-Non, maintenant dégage.

Le brun claqua sa porte de bois massif au nez de Sakura qui y tambourina comme une folle. Mais elle savait que Sasuke était déjà partit par une autre sortie, donnant juste le change quelques instants.

Sasuke s'élança par l'entrée de son jardin, se rendant dans tous les endroits que le blond fréquentait. Malgré tous et même s'il semblait n'y porter aucun intérêt, il savait ou Naruto se sentait le mieux dans le village, ainsi que les endroits qu'il évitait.

Il croisa quelque un de ses anciens sauveteurs, mais eux aussi avait fait choux blancs. A chaque fois, la colère de Sasuke grandissait, envers eux mais envers lui-même aussi. Il savait pertinemment que s'était lui qui avait porté le coup de grâce au blond.

Pour son anniversaire à lui pourtant, le blond s'était souvenu, il était venu. Et même si Sasuke l'avait traité d'imbécile et de boulet toute la sainte soirée, l'autre était resté les fesses vissées au sol du salon, à regarder des films qu'il avait amené.

Naruto était arrivé en début de soirée, un cadeau et des films dans une main, des ramens à emporter dans l'autre ainsi qu'un gâteau maison dont le vilain aspect n'avait en aucun cas gâter le goût.

Ce soir là, ils avaient bu, Naruto avait trouvé une réserve de vieilles bouteilles dans un meuble du salon et en avait avalé plusieurs rasades. Dans la soirée, il avait raconté sa vie, ses états d'âmes et s'était ensuite endormi en pleurant à moitié et hurlant qu'il serait le plus grand Hokage de tout les temps.

Le lendemain, Sasuke lui avait offert l'un de ses rares sourire et le blond le lui avait rendu. Un sourire plus vrai, plus profond que jamais, pas l'un de ceux qu'il portait en toute circonstances. Un sourire du cœur, un sourire que l'Uchiha lui avait lui aussi rarement vu.

Et ce souvenir le rendit encore plus sombre. Hier soir, il avait été lamentable. Oui, Naruto était bien venu chez lui. Il avait sonné comme un fou, détruisant à moitié la sonnette d'un doigt et la porte de l'autre. Il avait réveillé le brun qui dormait depuis moins de deux heures alors qu'il revenait d'une mission harassante. Le réveil mauvais, il avait ouvert la porte, les yeux cernés et sans envie de se prendre la tête, son humeur n'étant pas au beau fixe.

Naruto l'avait à peine aperçu qu'il lui avait rabattu les oreilles, raillant et hurlant comme à son habitude. Sur les nerfs, la patience du brun fondit comme neige au soleil et Sasuke envoya son poing dans le tas orange lui faisant face. Naruto avait bondi, s'écrasant plus loin dans la rue, sous le regard étonné de l'Uchiha qui aurait cru que l'autre l'éviterait.

Le blond s'était relevé, tête basse, Sasuke crut distinguer une larme et l'appela doucement. Mais Naruto avait déjà redressé le visage, un sourire misérable sur la face et avait disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Le sourire avait remué Sasuke, mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulu s'écouter et allait le chercher. Il était partit se recoucher et trouvant le sommeil des heures plus tard.

_Trois jours déjà. Le 13, un vendredi…chance ou malheur ? Aujourd'hui Néji dirait qu'il était seul maître de son destin et que ce serait à lui de choisir son destin. Choisir son destin ?... Non, Naruto ne ferait jamais ça…non._

Il furetait encore et toujours, trouvant les moindres recoins qui auraient pu le cacher. Il ne s'était pas vraiment reposer depuis que sa camarade était venu le chercher. Seul son corps le rappelait à l'ordre de temps à autre, quémandant un peu de nourriture ou de repos.

Moins de 15 heures de sommeil, voilà où il en était. Ses songes et surtout sa conscience ne le laissaient jamais en paix. Et l'inquiétude de ne pas voir le blond depuis si longtemps alors qu'il relevé habituellement toujours la tête dès qu'on le blâmait lui faisait une boule au ventre bien qu'il mettait cela sur le compte de sa faim. Il croisa Sakura et lui demanda ou était Kakashi. Leur ancien maître était en mission spéciale pour l'Hokage et ne pouvait, comme il l'espérait, les aidait avec son escouade de chien ninjas.

La jeune fille lui tandis un bento et du thé qu'il accepta, mangeant calmement et continuant de réfléchir. Mais la nourriture semblait bloquer dans sa gorge. _Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je m'inquiète beaucoup trop._ Il posa le plat à peine entamé et sortit du village pour continuer ses recherches.

Sakura le regarda s'éloigner le cœur gros. _Me chercherai-il ainsi ? peut être bien…peut être pas. Mais il n'aurait sans doute pas cette expression d'abandon sur la face. C'est sur, il n'est vraiment revenu que pour lui. _Elle rangea le plat et partit trouver quelqu'un qui en voudrait bien.

Sasuke chercha à l'extérieur, s'en trop s'éloigner du village. Aucune piste potable. Se mettant un peu à l'écart, il invoqua plusieurs petits serpents. Leur mission était simple, chercher son ami.

Pendant ce temps, le brun grimpa sur une haute branche, cherchant un peu de repos, attentif à tous bruits. Vint un moment où il entendit enfin un sifflement familier. Il le suivit, arrivant juste à l'orée de la forêt qui les avait vu passer le deuxième examen. Il la contourna, suivant le son et arriva finalement devant une immense roche au milieu de broussailles.

Le serpent disparut de sa vue, sans rien lui montrer de plus. _Abruti de bestiole._ Sasuke était aux aguets, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant le mener à son ami. Et puis une odeur de sang lui monta aux narines. Le parfum âcre le mena à une petite faille dans la roche, cachée à demi par des buissons. Sasuke s'y glissa avec difficulté, son cœur faisant des bonds devant la fragrance qui s'échappée.

Le brun sortit un briquet, cherchant son chemin dans le noir quasi complet de la caverne. Le mince boyau s'élargissait enfin. Sasuke continua sa route, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les entrailles de la petite grotte. Des signes gravés dans la pierre attirèrent son attention. _Seul je suis et seul je resterais._

Cette phrase était écrite d'une main d'enfant et un geste rageur l'avait barré et rayé. Pourtant, juste à coté, écrit en lettre de sang et s'accompagnant d'une empreinte carmin, sasuke reconnu l'écriture actuelle de son coéquipier : j'avais raison.

La panique le prit au ventre, mais le brun se força à rester calme. Il continua d'avancer, se fichant de l'odeur de brûler qui s'élever de son doigt ou des ombres inquiétantes qui s'étalées sur le mur.

Arrivant dans une pièce vaste, le brun s'arrêta et attendit que son regard se fît mieux au noir environnant. Autour de lui, les murs qu'il pouvait voir étaient emplis de sang séché. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent aux ténèbres, ils lui révélèrent une forme humaine se découpant contre la paroi.

-Naruto ?

-……….

-Hey baka.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Sasuke s'approcha et lui donna un petit coup de botte dans la plante du pied. Le choc fit perdre l'équilibre incertain qu'avait trouvé Naruto contre une petite roche et ce dernier glissa un peu. Sasuke le redressa et lui attrapa un poignet ensanglanté.

-Que ? Du sang ? Hey Naruto.

-……..

-Usuratonkachi ! le brun lui mit une petite gifle qui fit révéler au monde deux billes couleurs ciel mais tellement pâles que cela en faisait peur.

Comme en transe, Naruto leva son autre bras et planta dans celui que tenait Sasuke un kunai. Le sang ruissela sur le sol.

-Mais tu fous quoi ? le blond ne grimaça même pas de sa blessure, il referma lentement les yeux, retrouvant l'apaisante inconscience.

-…………

-NARUTO ! t'endors pas baka.

Lâchant son briquet, Sasuke prit le blond entre ses bras et le souleva aussi facilement que s'il ne s'y était pas trouvé. D'un coup de poing emprunté à sa coéquipière, il détruisit une partie de la grotte et se créa ainsi un passage rapide vers la sortie.

Sasuke se rendit jusqu'au village rapidement, bénissant la vitesse qu'il avait acquis ces dernières années. Sakura l'aperçut de loin tandis qu'il gravissait le mur menant au bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade le vit atterrir par la fenêtre grande ouverte, se débarrassant des anbus de garde d'une facilité déconcertante. Il alla jusqu'à elle et le déposa sur son bureau.

-C'est un peu trop pour un entraînement.

-On c'est pas entraîner, je ne suis pas fou au point de le foutre dans cet état. La cinquième le guérissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Que c'est il passer ?

-………mais au moment ou l'Uchiha allait le lui dire, Naruto leva le bras d'un geste mécanique, et s'ouvrit les veines à l'aide des griffes qu'il avait sortie. La scène fit clouer sur place Sakura qui venait d'arriver, tandis que Sasuke essayait de retenir son ami.

-Mais ? il fait ça depuis quand ? même Kyubi a du mal à refermer les plaies, et….et….mais son teint ! il est plus blanc que toi ! qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé nom d'un chien !

-………, le regard marron le foudroyait.

-Mais répond imbécile !

-……Sasuke venait de réussir à lui faire retirer ses ongles de sa peau lorsqu'une voix féminine résonna.

-Je….euh….

-Sakura ? la blonde se tourna vers son élève qui se tenait près de la porte.

-En avait prévu de faire une fête, mais pour la surprise….vous comprenez….il a fallu quand le rembarre un peu et ….ensuite ben

-MAIS VOUS ETES STUPIDES OU QUOI ? VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN…

-Hé !

-QUOI SASUKE !

-Pourquoi il se réveille pas là ? tout à l'heure aussi, il a l'air de faire cela mécaniquement dès que sa se referme, mais là, rien.

-…….. la blonde l'examina quelques instants.

-Alors Tsunade Sama ? La voix de Sakura résonnée avec force dans le silence qui régnait.

-Tcchhhh, déjà il a perdu trop de sang, Sasuke prend le on va à l'hôpital, il lui faudrait une transfusion.

-Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? sasuke le prit contre lui, aussi précieusement que l'aurait fait une mère face à son nouveau né.

-Coma.

Sasuke et Sakura attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Le brun finit par s'endormir, le stress et la fatigue ayant raison de lui. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il s'affala contre son épaule. _Il lui faisait assez confiance pour s'endormir ainsi ou bien ???_

-Sakura ! espèce de traitresse que

-Chhhh, il dort.

-………qu'est ce que tu fous là ? mais son regard convergé dangereusement vers le brun, lui promettant mille morts si elle restait ainsi.

-Et toi ?

-Je viens aux nouvelles, je t'ai vu entré et je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Alors ?

-……… il faut leur dire que Naruto va mal….il a essayé de ….de se suicider. La blonde fut choquée d'apprendre ça et sortit un mouchoir pour éponger les larmes de son amie.

-T'inquiètes pas, il s'en sortira, comme d'habitude. C'est Naruto non ? une main réconfortante vint se poser sur l'épaule frêle de Sakura. je vais aller voir les autres et les prévenir ok, t'inquiètes plus pour ça.

-Merci Ino

-Hmm, et n'en profites pas gros front ! elle lui tira la langue et s'en alla rapidement, évitant le shuriken qui se planta dans le mur derrière elle.

Sakura coucha le brun sur ses genoux, replaçant ses mèches délicatement. _De toute manière, ni toi, ni moi ne l'auront._

-Sakura ?

-Hé ? Tsunade Sama alors que…

-Réveille le d'abord, je pense qu'il tuerait si on ne le lui disait pas. Le regard de fou qu'il avait tout à l'heure….

-…….je ne l'avais vu comme ça que lorsqu'il parlait d'Itachi. Sasuke, hey….

-Hnn ? mam…oh .le brun se frotta les yeux et se redressa.

-…….._bouhouhou je tombe bien bas là il me prend carrément pour sa mèreeeeee._

-Naruto est stationnaire, mais il ne se réveille pas. Laissant passer deux jours minimum, le temps qu'il récupère.

-Sa chambre ?

-Tu vas le déran…

-Sa chambre. Les sharingan l'observaient, le brun commençait à s'exciter.

-……..au fond du couloir à droite, la 107.

-Merci. Le brun si dirigea sans autre cérémonie.

-…….. il a bien dit merci là ? les deux femmes n'en revenaient pas.

Le brun pénétrait déjà dans la pièce. Le blond gisait dans un lit métallique et froid, si loin de ce qu'il était, encore sous assistance respiratoire, les poignets bandés et cerclaient de menottes de fer, l'attachant au lit pour qu'il ne puisse se les rouvrir. Il alla jusqu'à lui et passa une main sur le visage plus blanc qu'une aspirine, réarrangeant les mèches jaunes rebelles.

-Mais c'est horrible ! la jeune fille qui l'avait suivie tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Au moins tu lui ferras pas ce coup là la prochaine fois. Tu te sentais bien toi quand tu te sentais rejetée ?

-Mais….mais j'aurais jamais cru….uuuhuu uuhu je suis désolé Naruto.

-Tsss.

-……

-Et moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité, j'avais pas vu quel jour on était et ….

-Sasuke.

-…….pfff fait chié. Bon, dans deux jours exactement, je le sortirais d'ici. Tu vas nous ramener du linge et préparer son annif. Et le brun lui balança un jeu de clés.

-Euh quoi…_j'ai du mal entendre ou comprendre un truc la…._

-'tain que t'es lourde. Tu vas chez moi tu me ramènes du linge, tu retournes chez moi et tu prépares ta foutue fête, qu'il soit pas dans cet état pour rien. Et tu déranges rien, tu la fais dans le petit jardin central. Pigé

-Euh…

-……

-Oui ok c'est parti. Merci Sasuke. Hokage sama, ne comptez pas sur nous et n'envoyez personne en mission surtout hein.

-……..tsss, tu te rends compte du manque à gagner…..mais la rosée était déjà partie.

-……….le brun était retourné contemplait son blond.

-Tu es bien gentil Sasuke.

-Tchhh, la ferme

-Je suis Hokage, tu me dois le respect. Et je viens de sauver l'amour de ta vie alors soit plus….quoi, tu vas me dire que t'es pas au courant toi-même de l'attirance que tu as pour lui.

-……….

La cinquième sortie de la pièce, un petit rire sadique sur les lèvres. Sasuke avait cru que son cœur s'était stoppé. Elle savait. Donc si elle le savait, d'autres le saurait ou le savait déjà.

L'Uchiha se pencha vers le blond posant son front contre le sien._ Et toi, l'aurais tu vu ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait cela…_Sasuke prit la main blême de son compagnon dans la sienne, sans pour autant la détacher et ayant rapprocher une chaise près du lit. En la serrant doucement, il s'endormit.

La jeune fille réussit à se relever et embrassa furtivement le brun sur la joue et repartie. Elle arriva chez Sasuke et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tous étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de poussière, elle ne vit que quelques pièces ou un semblant de ménage semblait avoir été fait.

La cuisine était sobre et comportait le strict nécessaire pour une nourriture hygiénique, elle en ressortie, suivant le chemin de propreté sur le sol. Elle ouvrit une autre porte et tomba sur la salle de bain. Elle y prit quelques produits et les jeta dans le sac de voyage qu'elle avait amené. Continuant sa route, Sakura trouva la chambre du brun à l'étage.

Elle y entra et la trouva bien trop sobre. Quelques plantes que Naruto avait du lui donner, quelques parchemins sur une table et aux murs, une télé sur un meuble ancien et elle vit enfin se qui l'intéressait. Sakura se rendit jusqu'aux placards et plongea sa main dans les affaires du brun.

Elle en fourra quelques une, mélangeant haut et bas, rougissant lorsqu'elle arriva au niveaux des sous vêtements qu'elle tint un peu trop longtemps de son propre avis. Finissant cela, elle sortit du quartier silencieux, la chair de poule l'accompagnant un petit moment sur le chemin. En passant devant une boutique, Sakura s'arrêta. Elle regarda l'enseigne quelques instants et y pénétra. _Ino pourra les prévenir_.

Sakura arriva à l'hôpital beaucoup plus tard. Lorsqu'elle entra, la scène la choqua. Déjà, le silence régnant lui fit peur, mais l'attitude du brun aussi. Sasuke dormait, un sourire des plus angélique sur la face, tenant d'une main celle de Naruto, de l'autre s'en servant d'oreiller sur le matelas du malade. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux de toute sa vie et jamais personne n'avait du le voir avec une telle expression, mis à part ses parents.

Doucement, elle ressortit de la pièce, reprit consistance et frappa deux légers coups contre la vitre opaque d'où l'on ne voyait rien. Le brun se réveilla et sentit l'odeur de son amie dans la pièce. Ainsi il sut qu'elle était déjà entrée, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

-Entre Sakura.

-….s'lut Sasuke, il va mieux…

-……..pareil….apparemment, le sang a fait du bien à Kyubi, il a put guérir les blessures que Naruto s'était faites. Le brun bailla sans vergogne et la regarda directement dans les yeux. tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait.

-Oui, la jeune fille prit quelques couleurs. Tiens, je te laisse tout là ok.

-Hm

-Je reviendrais demain matin.

-Sakura

-Oui ?

-Demain dans l'après midi, lorsqu'il ira mieux et qu'il aura repris la teinte qu'on lui connaît, j'irais le voir et je le convaincrais de revenir.

-…….. mais il est dans le coma Sasuke c'est pas comme s'il dormait ou …

-Il dort tout simplement, et il ne veut pas se réveiller.

-Hein ?

-Tout à l'heure, il a gémit et à essayer de détacher ses mains, mais n'ayant pas réussi, il a supplié dans un murmure pathétique. Ensuite il est redevenu inerte. Il est juste enfermé dans cette pièce.

- Enfermé dans…de quoi tu parles ?

-…….Sasuke la regarda avec intensité. Il ne t'a jamais parlé de l'antre où se trouve le démon.

-….non. Naruto évite toujours de parler de Kyubi.

-Ah. Moi je l'ai déjà vu et je sais qu'il s'y trouve. J'irais le retrouver et je le ramènerais.

-Et si t'y arrives pas Sasu…

-Et bien vous aurez deux corps à enterrer.

-Mais…

-Tchhhh, si tu restes ce soir, je voudrais du silence.

-…………Sakura se tut, restant ainsi quelques instants. Elle dévisageait le brun, voyant des expressions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru trouver sur ce visage d'ange.

-………… Sasuke voyait bien que son amie le regardait. _Qu'avait-elle vue ?_

-Sasuke, je vais rentrer chez moi. Demain matin je repasserai et ensuite j'irai chez toi pour préparer la fête.

-…………

-Je suis désolé de lui avoir fait ça. Je pensais pas que

-C'est bon c'est fait, rien ne peux changer. T'en fais pas Sakura, t'es pas seule fautive.

-…………hé, ok.

-….pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je…pleure ? la kunoichi se passa une main sur les joues, s'essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'égarée sur son visage poupin. C'est rien Sasuke, t'en fais pas, c'est juste que j'ai réalisé.

-Quoi ? le brun le sentait mal.

-Ça fait un moment que je l'avais vu mais je me disais que je me faisais des idées….Naruto lui aussi t'aime beaucoup.

-Qu'est ce que tu me baves là ? le brun avait détourné les yeux, maudissant la petite couleur rosée qui imprégnée ses joues.

-Héhéhé, j'ai compris pourquoi tu es revenu. Et ce jour là, j'ai compris combien il t'aimait aussi. Depuis le jour de ton départ, il n'avait que deux idées en tête, la plus importante était que tu reviennes, la deuxième était que grâce à cela, il serait assez fort pour devenir Hokage. En gros ces dernières années, la seule chose qui le préoccupait, s'était ton sort plus que le sien……

-Tsss, t'es lourde.

-Peut être, mais j'ai le droit.

-…….. l'Uchiha la regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Ben oui, à cause de vous deux, je serais obligé de me chercher une nouvelle cible, héhéhé, s'est qu'il est devenu vraiment pas mal aujourd'hui Naruto.

-Hé ?

-Pffff, la jeune fille pouffa. Tu devrais te méfier, si tu agis pas rapidement, il ira voir ailleurs et ….

-Huhuhu, non, s'il a patienté tant d'années, il ne s'arrêtera pas si proche du but. Le brun fut surpris de ses propres paroles, et resta coi.

-Mais tu lui a déjà montré qu'il était proche du but ? Sakura voyait qu'elle l'avait gêné.

-………..dégage.

-Hahaha

Sakura s'approcha du malade et lui baisa le front, caressant la joue plus froide que tiède de son ami. Le blond n'eut aucune réaction. La jeune fille regarda le brun et lui posa la main sur son épaule, un mince sourire sur ses traits. Enfin, elle sortit de la pièce, se rendant chez elle.

-Héhéhé ki sont mimi

-Viiii

-Chhh les filles vous allez le réveiller.

-Hu ? Sasuke entendait des voix.

-Il est tellement bien que ça risque pas, hihihi, j'ai jamais vu ça moi…..

-Il a même pas sentit notre présence, c'est pour dire….

-Héhéhé, les quatre voix rirent en chœur.

-Hn ? le brun ouvrit un œil, la mine nébuleuse, cherchant ou il était. C'est là qu'il comprit. Hier pour être mieux, il avait poussé un peu Naruto sur le coté et s'était couché à coté de lui. Et en ce moment même, il dormait tout contre lui, la bave aux lèvres, une main lui barrant le torse.

-Ohohoh, il rougit !

-Salut Sasuke !

-Sakura….Ino….Tenten….Tsunade mais

-Héhéhé, petite vengeance de ma part. la rosée leva la main droite, comme si elle jurée sa sincérité.

-Je me disais que t'étais trop mignon pour être hétéro….

-Bof au moins t'y avais pensé Tenten, moi si je l'avais pas vu je l'aurais jamais cru…mais bon, s'était un peu logique en même temps.

-Bon les filles, vous avez à faire non ? Sasuke toi tu as parlé de quelque chose à Sakura non ?

-……._se sourire, si je pouvais je_

-Sasukeeee.

-Hmpf, je le ferais cet après midi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour le sortir de là.

-Oui mais nous y faut qu'on sache quand

-De toute manière, même s'il se réveil, il restera ici au moins une nuit. Si tu arrives à le réveiller, préviens moi.

-Hnnn. Sasuke semblait vexé d'avoir été ainsi découvert.

-T'étais trop mignon Sasuke j'aurais jamais pensé voir cette expres…

-La ferme, bon dégagez, et n'oublie pas Sakura, que rien ne bouge. Je te l'amène dès que possible.

-Je posterais Saï devant la porte pour la surveillance de ton corps et

-Saï….

-Un problème ?

-Je préférerais Néji ou quelqu'un du genre, je n'ai pas confiance en Saï

-Et tu veux me faire croire que tu as confiance en Néji ?

-Il n'a jamais trahi Naruto.

-Hmmm, ok, Tenten, va le chercher et appelle Shino aussi. J'aurais aimé être là au cas ou…

-Je ne ferais ça qu'en fin d'après midi, vous pourrez être là si vous bossez comme il faut.

-Qu'est ce que je déteste ton impertinence. Comment il fait ce gosse pour t'aimer à ce point ?? enfin, à ce soir alors.

-Hn.

Les femmes disparurent de la pièce, continuant leurs messes basses. Sasuke se leva et partit dans la petite salle de bain adjacente.

Tous étaient en place. Sasuke regarda une dernière fois la Godaime et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux pupilles couleur sang avaient remplacées celles charbon. Il ouvrit délicatement les paupières de son ami et pénétra en lui.

Rien. Il n'entendait rien. Mis à part un clapotis qui rendrait fou n'importe qui à la longue. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Laissant son regard s'habituer à la pénombre des lieux, Sasuke sentit le souffle chaud qui se répercutait contre les murs pour ensuite le narguait.

Une forme lui apparut devant la grille. Le blond était assis en tailleur, faisant face au puissant démon. A l'encontre de ce qu'il était d'habitude, l'impression de calme qui se dégageait de lui était inhabituelle. Le brun ne voyait pas son visage et le regrettait amèrement.

-Naruto ?

-……..

-Naruto ? l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

-……….. Sasuke paniquait vraiment, mais avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir pour s'approcher de son ami.

-USURATONKACHI !!!

-Quoi ? la voix de Naruto était brisée, comme emplie de sanglot, plus aucune vitalité n'en percée.

-…….qu'est ce tu fous ?

-Laissez moi crever. Tout le monde n'attend que ça.

-…….. le brun vint se planter devant lui mais n'occasionna aucune réaction.

-……...Naruto continuait de fixer un point devant lui, le regard vide.

-Pourquoi ?

-Personne n'a besoin de moi, et je ne suis qu'une nuisance depuis que je suis né._ Au moins il parle, c'est bon signe…_

-Comment ça ?

-MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS ? ON ME REJETTE TOUJOURS ET CEUX MALGRE TOUS CE QUE J'AI FAIT JUSQU'A AUJOURD'HUI !!!! j'en ai marre…j'en ai marre….j'en ai marre…uhuuu uuhuuhu uhuu le blond se prit la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant empêcher son corps de trembler.

-………. Tsss, tu n'as qu'à…

-LA FERME KYUBI. Je ne les tuerais pas, je ne leur ferrais pas dire qu'ils avaient raison, il n'y aura qu'un mort…moi….moi ….rien que moi…..moi, le blond se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard fou.

-NARUTO ! tu te trompes ! Sasuke posa ses bras sur les épaules du blond, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

-Lâche moi Sasuke, personne….personne…uuuuhuu uuuhu, le regard bleuté se brouilla, les larmes s'écoulant à nouveau librement sur le visage de Naruto.

-……hey baka, pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

-Hu ? Sasuke essuyait les minces sillons, un vague sourire sur la face.

-Si tu pleures c'est que t'as pas vraiment envie de crever non ?

-……..le brun lui tendit sa paume.

-Bon, on y va baka ?

-Grrrrrr arrête de me traiter d'idiot !!!! Naruto bondit vers son rival, l'étalant de tout son long dans l'eau, lui envoyant ses poings dans la face.

-………… Sasuke ne réagissait pas se laissant faire.

-Uuhuuhu, pourquoi ? pourquoi ? c'est mieux que je meurs

Naruto stoppa ses coups, restant à cheval sur le brun, pleurant, les mains devant les yeux comme un enfant. Sasuke attendit quelques instants que la douleur se dissipe, et se releva, attrapant le blond entre ses bras, le forçant à rester, l'empêchant de bouger. Dans un murmure, il parla à l'oreille de son ami.

-Hein ? t'as dit quoi la Sasuke ?

-………

-Sasuke ? le blond se dégagea un peu, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si moi j'ai besoin de toi, tu vis ?

-……..

-Réponds, tu vis ?

-Uuuhuuu uuuh mais je te servirais à rien Sasuke, j'ai rien, je suis nul, j'arrive jamais à…… Le brun l'embrassa et Naruto le gifla violement.

-……….Sasuke le fixait dans le blanc des yeux, son regard était différent de d'habitude.

-Te fous pas de moi Sasuke je….dans les yeux si hautain et froid glissait à présent une brume de tristesse de n'avoir pas été pris au sérieux.

-……….tsss, pourquoi tu crois que je te mens Usuratonkachi ?

-…..tu te fous toujours de moi Sasuke…..tu me rabaisses…..tu me détestes…..j'en ai marre qu'on se foute de moi, tu piges pas ça ? même un abruti comme moi l'aurais pigé…..et puis oublie pas, t'es le dernier de ton clan.

-……….c'est parce que je n'accepte pas.

-N'accepte pas quoi ? Naruto releva la tête et vit le visage de Sasuke face à lui. Le brun le regardait avec envie mais ne tentait rien.

-De t'aimer. J'ai peur que tu me jettes. Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi j'étais revenu à Konoha Naruto ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ici pour moi ?

-………..

-Il n'y a rien à par toi et quelques âmes dont je pourrais me passer. Et pour ce qui est de mon clan…..je ne désire pas continuer ma lignée, qu'est ce que je ferais d'un autre Itachi dans les pattes ?

-Sasuke….

-et si je devais le faire, qui c'est, il y a peut être une autre solution. De toute manière, je le referais plus avec une femme, c'est pas terrible.

-…..hein ?

-Comment tu crois que j'ai su que je t'aimais plus qu'il ne le fallait baka ?

Naruto regarda longuement le brun, le regard plein de colère était néanmoins amusé. Sans réfléchir, le blond posa sur les joues de son ami ses mains cuivrée et se rapprocha, millimètres par millimètres. Doucement, il toucha les lèvres du brun des siennes, continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'embrassait gauchement, réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il faisait et s'écarta alors.

Sasuke lui mit une main sur la nuque, la caressant lentement et le ramena à lui, fermant les yeux et profitant de ce que le blond lui offrait. Ce dernier n'eut plus aucun doute, l'Uchiha ne lui mentait pas, il jouissait du baiser et de l'instant comme jamais, lui laissant l'initiative.

Puis, oubliant toute retenue, Sasuke approfondit le baiser, outrepassa la barrière de leurs lèvres de sa langue. Il explorait la bouche de Naruto, goûtant sa chaleur, _goût de ramen, j'aurais du le parier…_

-Sasuke ? le brun l'avait relâché, le goût du plat l'ayant ramené à la réalité.

-…….désolé, si tu n'aimes pas….je ne le ferais plus.

-No…non.

-Hu ?

-Si tu as besoin de moi, qu'est ce que je dirais moi ?

-Hé ? le brun le regarda avec un peu plus d'intensité qu'il ne le fallait.

-………je t'aime depuis longtemps aussi. Sakura ne m'intéresse plus depuis ….bof je sais même plus. Héhéhé

-Si je ne t'avais pas frappé, tu n'aurais rien tenté hein ? la voix de Sasuke n'avait été qu'un murmure.

-…….ça ma fait mal. Plus mal que tous. Le regard s'était à nouveau chargé d'une douleur sourde.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Le brun le prit dans ses bras et lui baisa le front. Je ne le ferais plus jamais, promis, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait au fait ? les yeux azurs le fixaient avec fougue.

-…..je n'avais pas bien dormi, je rentrais d'une mission vraiment….enfin je n'aurais pas du, mais je suis de mauvais poil le matin et…

-Si tu me dis que tu le feras plus ok, c'est bon, je te crois.

-…..c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime, tu as toujours cru en moi.

-Héhéhé

-On rentre ?

-………

-Tu verras, je ne te dis pas pourquoi, mais tu comprendras. Viens.

-……..j'arrive.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la pièce, l'horloge face à lui, lui indiquait que l'heure avait vraiment avancée. Naruto avait été dur à convaincre. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, essayant de bouger ses bras entravés, bougeant avec une certaine mollesse.

Le brun lui détacha les poignets et Naruto se redressa. Ils se sourirent et bientôt le rire du blond résonna aux oreilles de Néji, en garde devant la porte et de Shino qui gardait le coté fenêtre. Un sourire leur vint sur la face et ils disparurent en même temps, partant rejoindre le reste de la troupe pour les prévenir qu'il fallait que tous soit prêt pour le lendemain soir.

Tsunade avait poussé d'un coup de main le brun qui s'était étalé sur ses fesses, jurant à moitié, sa fierté en ayant pris un coup. La cinquième examina le blond et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Naruto t'as vraiment foutu la trouille à tout le monde là.

-Ben c'est que

-Ouais ouais, tu verras bien. Bref, tu pourras sortir demain soir et pas avant. Sasuke, je compte sur toi pour le garder ici. Toi tu te reposes et

-Je peux avoir un ramen

-……stupide, un malade qui boufferait un ramen mais

-Bien sur que oui, y'a tout dans le ramen, c'est fortifiant, c'est….le blond bavait déjà, son ventre réclamant sa dose.

-Tsss, bon je pense que tu es assez en forme pour cela, je vais passer à l'Ichiraku, ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

-……..héhéhé, merci Tsunade sama

-Hm. Héhéhé, et faites pas trop de cochonneries

-Héééé ???? la porte reçu à sa place un oreiller de la part du brun.

-Pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

-Tchhh, pour rien.

-……….mais le blond lui fit un regard de chien battu.

-Bon ok, hier soir je me suis endormi ici.

-Ah ?

-Et je suis entré dans ton lit.

-Hé !

-Et j'ai dormi avec toi dans mes bras

-Quoi ?

-Et toutes les filles sauf Hinata et Temari m'ont vu……

-Hééé !!!!

-Tu sais tous.

-………

-Hahahaha, j'adore ta tête Usuratonkachi. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement.

Quelques temps plus tard arriva les ramens qui furent avalés en un temps record. Le blond et le brun s'endormirent alors l'un contre l'autre, la gêne se dissipant petit à petit tandis qu'ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre en harmonie.

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Un sentiment de paix total l'habitait. Il tenait Naruto entre ses bras, ce dernier faisant de même, l'oreille collée à son torse, respirant lentement.

-t'es réveillé ?

-Bon…..soir Naruto. L'Uchiha avait remarqué le manque de luminosité dans la pièce. Ils avaient fait le tour du cadran. Il se pencha, mettant le blond dos au lit et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-…….ok….je me demandais si j'avais rêvé mais apparemment non….

-Déçu ?

-Nah. Bonjour namour héhéhé

-……….._hein ?_

Le blond lui fit une bise sur le menton et se dégagea, tentant de se mettre debout. Ses premiers pas furent mal assurés, mais le blond se rattrapa vite. Il fureta dans la pièce, assurant ses mouvements, cherchant apparemment quelque chose de précis.

-Sasuke….mes vêtements ?

-Ils étaient en sang, on les a foutu à la poubelle. Dans le sac là, y'a du linge qui m'appartient, sert toi.

-…….ok. merci.

Le blond attrapa la sacoche et en sortit le contenu. Se décidant, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, l'eau résonna bientôt aux oreilles du brun et jamais tentation ne lui avait paru si délectable. Mais contre toutes attentes, il se retint. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

-Bonsoir Sakura.

-Hé….hé….hé la jeune fille riait jaune d'avoir été ainsi surprise. Salut Sasuke. Je venais voir si vous alliez vous réveiller….la fête.

-Dis leurs de se préparer, je l'amène, le temps de me doucher et on arrive.

-…….ok._ Il va se doucher ? mmm, Sasuke sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses biceps, des gouttes se détachant de sa chevelure et…_plus les pensées de Sakura vagabondées, plus elle devenait rouge.

-Baka, qui te permets de penser à ça.

-Hiiii désoléeeeee mais pourquoi tu me l'as dit aussi ???? la jeune fille disparue, le laissant seul.

Lorsque Naruto sortit, la première chose qu'il vit était Sasuke, lézardant dans les rayons lunaires qui faisaient ressortir sa peau laiteuse. Les yeux légèrement fermés, il laissait le vent jouer dans ses cheveux corbeaux.

Il crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Lentement il s'approcha, tendant la main sans réellement voir ce qu'il faisait et la posa sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier se retourna, les deux perles noires rentrant au contact de celles saphir.

Naruto monta sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon qui se laissait faire. Lorsqu'il trouva sa position, Sasuke lui embrassa le front, serrant un peu plus son corps contre le sien en l'entourant de ses bras. _C'est vraiment bizarre de le voir dans mes vêtements tout de même…_ Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

-Bonjour vous deux je….

-………

-Wooaaaaw encore mieux que ce que je lis….. faut que je dise à Jiraya de vous suivre…nié héhéhéhé

-Tcchhh, savez pas frapper ?

-Vous cassez l'ambiance là sensei

-Hmmm, vous ferriez quoi sinon ? raconte moi ça Naruto je veux…

-KAKASHI !

-Hé ? je suis là Iruka, j'ai …leur plus ancien sensei les entrevit par la chambranle de la porte et rougit plus que de raison.

-Mais…mais….KAKASHI BAKA LAISSE LES

-Oh ? t'es encore plus mignon comme ça Irukaaaaa, l'argenté l'attrapa vigoureusement et se frotta sensuellement contre l'autre homme.

-GYYAAAA KAKASHI

-EH VOUS DEUX, ON EST DANS UN HOPITAL ICI

-……..

-Désolé Hokage sama c'est que

-Pardon c'est ma faute, leur sensei levé la main, ayant l'air heureux de tous cela et rentra dans la chambre, pour laisser ses deux compagnons entrer.

-Bonjour vous…..deux

-Bonjour la vieille

-Narutooo, une veine battit violement à la tempe de l'Hokage.

-Héhéhéhé

-Tssss, vengeance ! la cinquième s'arma de son appareil photo et les mitrailla, héhéhé, si jamais t'oses encore me traiter de vieille, j'ai de quoi vous casser tous les deux ! hahahahahaha le rire sadique résonna dans la pièce.

-J'en veux j'en veux !!!!

-KAKASHI

-Ok ok pardon Iruka, le jounin continua de rire et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise proche, l'air penaud et lança à Naruto un petit paquet. Tiens Naruto, joyeux anniversaire même en retard sa fait toujours plaisir non ? comme j'étais en mission j'ai pas pu….

-GUEEEEEE !!!!! le blond avait ouvert la petite boite qui contenait des préservatifs. Mais que ???

-Ben j'ai croisé Sakura et elle m'a dit que…mais Iruka l'interrompis

-Et moi je suis désolé Naruto mais c'est parce que….mais le brun se tut lorsqu'il vit Sasuke mettre un doigt devant sa bouche.

-Iruka viens avec moi. Tsunade l'attrapa et sortit avec lui de la pièce, lui expliquant se qu'il allait se passer.

-…….mais….mais HE LA VIEILLE ATTEN….Sasuke l'embrassa, lui faisant oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-………….seul le bruit du baiser passionner s'entendait dans la chambre.

-Kakashi, va rejoindre Iruka, il a besoin de toi. Tsunade l'interrompis dans sa contemplation béate.

-Héhéhé, bon ben je vous laisse les jeunes…..tiens je vais appeler Pakun, il pourra me raconter la suite de vos ébats et….

-Tchhhh KAKASHI !!! la main du professeur d'académie passa la porte et fit disparaître le senseï.

-Bon, vous deux…..youhou les sangsues…

-Quoi ?

-Hnnnn ? Sasuke continua d'embrasser le blond dans le cou tandis que ce dernier ce tourner vers la chef du village.

-Sasuke tu veux bien arrêter s'il te plait, sinon je pourrais jamais l'examiner et vous partirez pas d'ici.

-Hmpf, bon je reviens. Le brun se leva, attrapant le sac d'une main et se rendit à la douche.

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, frais et préparé, le blond était seul, somnolant dans le coin du lit, contre le mur, un oreiller entre les bras. Il s'approcha doucement et passa sa main dans les mèches encore humides.

-alors ? un sourire avait prit place sur la face tannée lorsque la main s'y était attardée.

-Elle m'a dit que tout va bien, mais qu'il valait mieux que je sois encore un peu sous surveillance et ne me retrouve pas seul.

-Donc en gros je lui ai dit de venir vivre chez toi quelque temps… la Godaime était entrée dans la pièce, deux plateaux repas dans les mains. Tenez, prenez quelques forces et dégagez, un hôpital à toujours besoin de chambre.

-Ok. Merci pour la bouffe…….. mais c'est infect !!! le blond recracha la bouchée qu'il avait faite, se recevant une tape derrière la tête.

-Gaspille pas la nourriture Dobe.

La paire sortit une demi heure plus tard de l'hôpital, se faisant retourner sur eux les regards alentours, d'une part parce qu'il se tenait l'un et l'autre la main, d'autre part parce qu'il n'était pas du tout habiller comme d'habitude. Jamais les villageois n'avait vu le démon et le traître vêtus de cette manière.

Sakura avait choisi des vêtements qu'il ne mettait que rarement en public. Naruto portait un baggy bleu nuit, son bandeau frontal lui servant de ceinture, le tous surmontait d'une chemise noire à manches courtes. Tandis que Sasuke portait un jean noir surmontait d'un tee-shirt rouge sang sur un haut à manche longue blanc.

Le quartier ou s'était tenu le puissant clan était en vue, ils y pénétrèrent, cheminant dans les rues glaciales. Sasuke s'était attendu à voir un air de fête chez lui, mais rien. Il arriva jusqu'à sa porte, sortant ses clés, ouvrit la porte, la faisant grincée sur ses gonds. Naruto se tenait derrière lui, semblant réfléchir.

-Dis Sasuke ?

-Hm ? le brun se retournait pour lui laisser le passage.

-Pendant que j'étais pas là, j'ai eu de la visite ? la tristesse du regard bleu transperça le cœur du brun. Sasuke attrapa la main du blond et l'attira à sa suite, se rendant vers le jardin.

-Mouais t'en a eu.

-Alors pourquoi personne n'est venu depuis que je suis réveillé.

-Ah ça….ils étaient occupés.

-Occupés ? à quoi ?

-………. Sasuke ouvrit les portes coulissantes et ils se retrouvèrent face….au noir complet.

-……..Sasuke ?

-Tchhh cette…d'un coup, toute les guirlandes de lumières s'allumèrent en chœur, telles des lucioles prenant leurs envols. Des ombres se tenant au centre du jardin leurs sourirent.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO !!!! ET DESOLE DE T'AVOIR FAIT CROIRE QU'ON AVAIT OUBLIE …..

-Mais on voulait te faire une surprise. Crois moi Naruto, je suis désolée, c'est moi qui…. Sakura s'était avancée vers eux, prenant dans ses mains celles de Naruto.

-Non Sakura, on était tous dans le coup et….

-…………éh..éh..éh..éhéhéhéhahaha vous voulez dire que je me suis fait des idées tout du long ?

-………..

-Tchhh, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot là……

-Nah, eux aussi ils sont idiots de t'avoir ignoré.

-Bien sur tu l'es pas peut être toi Sasuke ? une part des garçons le regardait interrogatif.

-Ah non.

-Mais toi aussi tu l'as jeté à ce ….blblblbl, une main empêcha Kiba de continuer, Sakura se démenant derrière lui pour qu'il arrête.

-On va dire que j'avais une bonne raison……

-Raison de merde oui……

-Hey Dobe je t'ai …

-Héhéhé, de toute manière, lui je l'ai déjà puni

-HEEEééééé ? Naruto s'était jeté dans les bras de l'Uchiha, l'embrassant goulûment.

-Ben j'espère qu'on devra pas tous faire ça pour que tu nous pardonne….

-Héhéhéhé

-Hmpf, de toute manière c'est une propriété privée maintenant, celui qui essaiera de me le prendre, il comprendra même pas sa douleur. Un sourire sadique peignit les traits du résidant habituel de la maison.

-Héhéhé, idem de mon coté, le blond recommença à allonger le cou vers Sasuke, mais cela énerva leur coéquipière.

-bref, si on l'a commencé cette fête ? elle tira à sa suite Naruto et l'emmena au travers des invités.

La soirée continua ainsi, chacun prenant des nouvelles du blond et renouvellant leurs excuses. Certains mangeaient, d'autres dansaient ou discutaient, les professeurs présents se chargeaient de distribuer le saké, évitant sagement d'en verser une goutte à Lee.

Naruto croisa un regard turquoise et se dirigea vers leur possesseur. Ce dernier, un verre à la main, tentait de repousser Tenten qui s'accrochait à lui. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond venir à eux, elle leur offrit un sourire et s'en alla.

-Salut Gaara.

-S'lut.

-……c'est quoi cette tête héééé. Le roux l'avait attrapé par le col et avait dangereusement rapproché son visage. Seul Sasuke semblait avoir remarqué et garda un œil sur la scène.

-Si jamais cette envie à la con te revient, tu te ramènes.

-Hé ?

-Tu viens me trouver. Pigé ?

-……… merci Gaara. Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du Kazekage. Je l'oublierais jamais.

-…….enlève ta main Naruto, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaiera de me tuer sinon…..le blond suivit le regard translucide et tomba sur un Sasuke broyant du noir dans son coin.

-Héhéhé. Sakuraaaaaa !!! le jeune homme attrapa son ami et sa coéquipière se retourna, les prenant en photo.

Il ne resta bientôt plus rien à boire et à manger, quelques couples s'étaient formés au son de la musique qui rythmait la soirée. Et plusieurs pellicules passèrent ainsi. Enfin, Hinata amena un énorme gâteau qu'elle avait elle-même fait, les bougies se reflétant dans le regard de chacun.

Le blond fit un vœu, puis coupa les parts que les filles distribuées. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tâche, il rejoignit Sasuke qui n'avait pas touché à la sienne.

-Ben ? tu manges pas Sasuke ?

-Non, j'aime pas ça.

-Ah…..pas grave. Le blond prit place prêt de l'Uchiha et enfourna sa propre part, s'en mettant sur le coin des lèvres. Sasuke se pencha et lécha le restant.

-Pas mal en fait….

-Qui moi ou le gâteau ?

-Béééhhhh, mais qu'ils sont gnan-gnan. C'est pas possible ça.

-Dit plutôt que t'es jaloux Kiba.

-Pfff, mais j'ai aucun problème moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur, et comme pour le prouver, le maître chien attrapa Shino et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce dernier se laissa faire et continua ensuite tranquillement d'enfourner sa part.

-Mais ils sont grave les mecs dans se village….savez pas c'est quoi être hétéro ?

-Ben je le suis bien moi. Néji souriait en disant cela. Mais en même temps tu me diras que quand tu vois les filles qui nous entoure….

-Quoi ?quoi ? un problème le Hyuga ? Sakura et Ino ripostèrent énergiquement

-Hahahaha, calmez vous les filles, je plaisantais. Néji les attrapa par les épaules et les embrassa tour à tour. Contente ?

-Hey Sakura est à moi !

-T'as vu ça écrit ou Lee, laisse moi, les yeux de la rosée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un drogué en manque.

-Hey les jeunes, vous avez oublié de lui refiler ses cadeaux !

-Chuuuut Kurenaï !!! ça allait devenir bien là, tu gâches le spectacle !

-C'est vrai ça, comment tu veux que je trouve mon inspiration moi ?

-Héhéhéhéhé, les deux pervers et accessoirement ancien maître de Naruto, regardaient les échanges d'un œil tirant plus vers le voyeurisme que tout autre chose.

-Tchhhh, bon baka, tu ouvres tes cadeaux et après c'est fini, j'ai besoin de pioncer moi.

-Mouais mouais on dit cela mais que se passera –t-il vraiment qu'on en aura quitté ta maison et que vous serez seul tous les deux.

-Ne ? Naruto regarda Kiba sans comprendre.

-Sûrement ce qu'il se passera entre toi et Shino aussi.

-Hahahahahahahahah, tout le groupe se mit à rire à plein poumon tandis que l'Inuzuka rougissait à en mourir et préféra se taire par la suite.

Naruto se dirigea vers la table qui ployait sous les présents et les ouvrit un à un, remerciant à chaque fois ses amis. Lorsqu'il eut finis, ses larmes n'arrivait même plus à sortir tellement il avait pleuré.

Petit à petit, le groupe s'en alla. Les derniers à les quitter furent les filles qui promirent de venir ranger le lendemain et enfin, les senseïs, qui arrivaient pour certains à peine à marcher.

Lorsque Sakura disparut au coin de la rue, sa dernière vision fut celle du brun enlaçant Naruto. Sasuke lui embrassa le bord de l'oreille, et continua ses baiser dans son cou.

-Et si je te donnais ton pré-cadeau, en attendant que j'aille t'en acheter un ?

-Hmm, et ce sera quoi ?

-Seul dieu sais ce que la nuit nous réserve.

-Héhéhé…

Naruto se retourna et l'embrassa à son tour. L'Uchiha le souleva alors et se dirigea vers sa chambre ou il déposa son ancien rival sur son lit. Là, il déboutonna les boutons un à un, s'appliquant à laisser quelques rougeurs dans le cou offert, descendant doucement au rythme de l'effeuillage qu'il effectué.

Il mordilla un téton, caressant de sa main le reste du torse, titillant celui qu'il ne pouvait prendre en bouche. Naruto se laissait submerger par les sensations qu'il ressentait, gémissant lorsque le plaisir était trop important.

-Nnnnn, Sas…uke.

-Mm ?

-Aaaaahhnnnn

-Plus ?

-Mmm

Naruto remua la tête, quémandant plus de caresse. Le brun passa sa main sous le pantalon, l'enroulant sur le sexe déjà tendu de son compagnon. Doucement, il commença à le masturber, descendant son visage vers l'intimité en traçant des sillons brûlant sur la peau cuivrée, suivant le tatouage de sa langue.

Le blond l'aida à se dénuder en soulevant ses hanches permettant au brun de lui enlever son pantalon. Naruto écarta un peu plus les jambes, serrant d'une main le drap de l'autre enserrant les cheveux basanés. Il cherchait à faire entrer l'air par gorgée, haletant, gémissant, quémandant encore et encore.

Sasuke aida sa main de sa bouche, avalant, recrachant, léchant, imposant un rythme de plus en plus rapide. La peau du blond devenait de plus en plus chaude, la sueur commençant à le recouvrir entièrement.

-Sasu…aaaaaah

-Hmmm ?

-Je aaah viens aaha pou…

Mais le blond ne put se retenir et vint dans la bouche de son amant. Sasuke recracha le liquide dans sa main, le mélangeant entre ses doigts. Tandis que Naruto essayait de reprendre sa respiration, se passant un bras sur le front, Sasuke enfonça l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité étroite.

Naruto essaya de se relever, mais se laissa retomber sur le lit, les sensations lui enlevant toute force. Sasuke avait recommencé à titiller le gland de son compagnon, jouant avec lui comme s'il s'était agit d'une friandise rarissime.

Sasuke en était à deux doigts, voyant que le blond l'acceptait mieux, se déhanchant par petits à-coups pour mieux le recevoir. L'Uchiha n'y tint plus, lâchant la hampe dressée, il descendit son pantalon sur ses cuisses et remplaça ses doigts par sa verge.

D'un coup de hanche puissant il pénétra Naruto jusqu'à la garde, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qui se changea en un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir en lui.

Tandis qu'il imposait son rythme de plus en plus cadencé, continuant de masturber d'une main Naruto, le brun se pencha et l'embrassa. Les râles se faisaient de plus en plus important, de plus en plus saccader, de plus en plus forts. Le blond lui griffa une épaule juste avant de venir, continuant cependant de bouger, regardant de temps à autre d'un regard embué de plaisir celui de son amant.

Sasuke releva la tête, ouvrant les yeux, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps enlacés. Il éjacula en voyant le visage du blond, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'hurler trop fort. Il s'écroula alors sur le corps qui contrastait tant avec le sien, cherchant son souffle.

Naruto passa sa main dans sa chevelure souple, appréciant le contact. Lentement, le mouvement se fit de moins en moins répétitif, alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus régulière. Le blond s'endormit ainsi, enserrant le dernier Uchiha dans ses bras. Ce dernier se dégagea avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller et le couvrit avec un drap, s'y glissant, prenant soin de le prendre tout contre lui.

Le jour commençait à poindre, quelques faibles rayons se perdant dans les cheveux paille. Sasuke attrapa le rideau et le tira, puis laissa la fatigue l'emportée, rejoignant le blond dans le sommeil. Les deux orphelins s'endormirent alors, dans un silence uniquement troublait par leurs respirations.


End file.
